<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take your Girlfriend to Work Day by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493653">Take your Girlfriend to Work Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight'>crowstakeflight (skyrxca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, i just.....love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko spends the morning at a shoot with her girlfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko/Haiba Alisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take your Girlfriend to Work Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeko wakes up to her alarm going off and her phone vibrating from texts on her nightstand. She blinks open her eyes and rubs a hand on her face contemplating why she agreed to wake up so early on a weekend. </p><p>Huffing a little, Saeko grabs her phone to silence the alarm and open up her text messages.</p><p>
  <b>GFs&lt;3</b>
</p><p><b>Alisa:</b> This is our location for the shoot! [Current Location]</p><p><b>Alisa:</b> So excited to see you!! &lt;3</p><p><b>Miwa:</b> there is breakfast ready in the fridge for u btw</p><p><b>Miwa:</b> also excited to see u :)</p><p>The texts from her girlfriends are a reminder of why she is awake at this practically-still-dark-outside hour. All three of them have had hectic schedules the past few weeks and haven’t spent much time together. </p><p>Their chance came when they realized Alisa and Miwa were hired for the same job, in their respective roles of course. It’s for a smaller company and they won’t mind one extra person being there so Saeko had planned to show up as moral support. She’s only gone to things like this a few times, but Saeko won’t ever get tired of seeing her girlfriends work. </p><p>Their faces may show their concentration and not much else to the average onlooker, but Saeko can see the subtle twitches of Miwa’s brow when something a client says catches her interest or the way Alisa’s lips quirk up slightly when interacting with the photographers. She can see when their eyes light up in joy at seeing the final photos. </p><p>As she walks into the studio, she can also see the way her girlfriends jerk slightly as if to hold themselves back from running over. Though she walked in right after the person who got coffee for everyone, so who’s to know what they were reacting to. The two continue talking to other staff members until the coffee has been set down for people to pick up. They grab their coffees and calmly, but quickly make their way over to Saeko. </p><p>In a blink of an eye, she’s in the middle of a three person hug with her arms clamped to her sides by four arms surrounding her. Miwa’s arms grip her waist tightly and lift her up slightly, a habit born out of picking her girlfriends up when they hug her. Alisa’s arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling the two of them closer to her. Saeko’s impressed that they’ve not spilled any of the coffee they are all holding. </p><p>“Thanks for the warm welcome, but shouldn’t you be working?” Saeko asks as the two slowly release their arms. The two free hands trailing along Saeko’s neck and sides as they do so.</p><p>Saeko glances around at the other people in the studio, all distracted with their own conversations. No one is paying the three girlfriends, and their near coffee spill, any mind. </p><p>“Coffee break remember?” Miwa shakes her coffee at Saeko before taking a sip. She takes a look at the watch on her wrist. “Besides we’ve been here for two hours already and it’s early.” </p><p>“You’re telling me. I don’t know how I’m awake right now,” Saeko grumbles while mussing up her hair. </p><p>“And we love you very much for showing up.” Alisa grins widely at her, finished with her coffee and already feeling the reward of drinking caffeine. </p><p>Saeko might have gotten a little distracted by Alisa’s smile right then. She thinks about poking the dimples on Alisa’s cheeks. She doesn’t say anything for a moment until she realizes no one is talking. Both her girlfriends are looking at her with raised eyebrows. “Hmm yeah? Wait–Uh sorry I meant to say I love you too.” </p><p>Any response from Alisa and Miwa gets cut off by someone calling for the end of the break. They each grab one of Saeko’s hands to lead her to a place she can sit, which happens to be a regular-sized chair next to Miwa’s workstation (which has a proper makeup artist’s chair). Alisa takes a seat in the taller chair in front of Miwa while Saeko turns her chair around to sit in it backwards. </p><p>“We’re doing a makeup and hairstyle change for the next few outfits,” Miwa tells Saeko as she grabs a makeup brush. </p><p>Saeko sits there, elbow on the back of the chair, resting her cheek in her hand. She watches as Miwa starts putting makeup on Alisa. Every time she sees Alisa get her makeup done by Miwa, she can’t help but think about that one picture of a girl doing another girl’s makeup while straddling her. She also thinks about the time they recreated the picture. </p><p>“What kind of look are you going for now?” Saeko asks. </p><p>“The next set are various suits, so I’ll put her hair up in a low bun and give her a smokey eye with a red lip,” Miwa says. </p><p>“Okay, officially glad I showed up today,” Saeko declares, earning a fake gasp of pain from Alisa. </p><p>“I can’t believe you only want to be with me for how I look in suits.” Alisa brings a hand to her chest and turns her head away from Saeko. </p><p>“How dare she.” Miwa plays along. “Alisa, I’m here for you and not because it’s also my job.” </p><p>“Thank you for your support, Miwa!” Alisa says cheerfully, she sends a smile Saeko’s way. “You too, Saeko.” </p><p>Saeko removes her hand from under her chin and grabs onto Alisa’s hand, rubbing Alisa’s palm with her thumb. She moves her free hand to rest on Miwa’s side, only for a moment so as to not disturb her while she’s working.</p><p>“I’m always here for you both,” Saeko says with a smile and loving gaze at her two girlfriends. “Thank you for inviting me out today.” </p><p>“I think I can say for the both of us that our jobs are more fun with you present,” Miwa says. </p><p>“Agreed. Sometimes I like to pretend it’s only us together while posing. I think back to when we first met and Saeko would carry her camera around for her photography elective. The way you’d take us out to places so you could get pictures of us,” Alisa reminisces. </p><p>“Wow that feels like ages ago, we weren’t even officially dating yet,” Saeko responds while squeezing Alisa’s hand. </p><p>“The years sure have passed by fast. I’m glad I got to spend them with you two,” Miwa says. </p><p>She gets words of agreement from her girlfriends and the three keep talking as Miwa continues working on Alisa’s makeup. </p><p>When Alisa’s hair and makeup is finished, she makes her way to grab a suit to change into. Once she’s changed, she heads over to the set to get started on the next set of pictures. While Miwa and Saeko find a spot at the side of the set to watch from. </p><p>“So do you think we can steal one of these suits?” Saeko asks in a whisper, hand at the side of her mouth for covertness. “Because my birthday is coming up and seeing her in any of these suits is a gift.”</p><p>“If we’re lucky, they might give her one,” Miwa says at normal volume. Her eyes never leave Alisa, like she’s trying to tattoo the image of her in this suit into her brain. “Watching her work is really something else.” </p><p>“I know right, she knows how to show off the best parts of the clothes perfectly,” Saeko says. “And you can tell she’s having a great time doing it.” </p><p>Miwa nods firmly. “She is. I love seeing her do what she loves.” </p><p>Alisa’s laughing fills the set, drawing their attention. From the looks of it, someone must have said or done something funny because the photographer is laughing too. Though they are aware enough to keep taking photos of Alisa. Saeko would do anything to see any of those photos published. </p><p>Before they know it, it's the end of the shoot. Everyone gives their thanks and goodbyes and wraps up whatever they have left to do. After she changes back into her own clothes, Alisa walks to where Miwa and Saeko are standing. </p><p>“What did you think?” Alisa asks with a tilt of her head.</p><p>“Babe, you were amazing! I have never seen a suit worn so well in my entire life,” Saeko answers excitedly, jumping at her for a hug and a kiss. Alisa is more than happy to return both. </p><p>“As always, a job well done,” Miwa says with a smile. She stands on the balls of her feet to give Alisa a kiss on the cheek and also gets pulled into the hug. Miwa laughs at that. In that moment of small celebration and joy, they all think about how much they love each other. </p><p>“Thank you! Now let’s go on the date we planned,” Alisa releases her arms from around them to then grab their hands and pull them towards the exit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever since ch 402 came out and I saw model Alisa my brain has been on miwasaelisa,,,,i just think they r neat</p><p> </p><p>hope u liked this !!</p><p> </p><p>sky :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>